


Hello, Hello

by KJTheWolf



Category: Across the Universe (2007)
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Max wants to pretend like nothing ever happened, Miscommunication, Skylar just wants to talk things the hell out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJTheWolf/pseuds/KJTheWolf
Summary: In the era when everyone sticks out, Skyler Brook Matthews wants to stay invisible. And it works fine, until she gets whisked away from her hometown on a whim with one of her childhood friends to a place no one can hide, no matter how much they want to.





	Hello, Hello

      In 1955, it was hard to be a tomboy. Everyone expected little girls to go out in dresses and pigtails, with their dolls by their sides, and play hopscotch down the road. When a little girl wanted to play kickball in her older brothers' hand-me-downs, people started to talk. When that little girl would still play with the other little girls in dresses, people swore she would corrupt their daughters.That was what Barbara Carrigan thought about Skylar Brook Matthews the first time her daughter, Lucy, brought Skylar to their house to play when they were twelve. Skylar was dressed in hemmed overalls that had obviously been given to her by an older sibling, a dingy tee-shirt caked in dirt in some places, and muddy, frayed sneakers. Compared to Lucy Carrigan, Skylar was the lowest of the low. Barbara ensured her daughter always wore clean, freshly-pressed dresses and impeccably shiny shoes. Standing side by side, the girls couldn't have looked more different; they couldn't have seemed more like unlikely friends, but over the years they became the best of friends. Though, it took until Skylar and Lucy were roughly twelve, six years after they'd met, that they became close.

  
        Skylar met Lucy's older brother, Max, before she met Lucy. Eight-year-old Max had been playing kickball with Skylar's older brother, Kendall, and her cousin, Christopher, and Skylar had asked to join. Most of the boys knew Skylar because she was always joining in on their games with Kendall and Chris; they were practically inseparable because one person was always with Skylar; if you took Kendall or Chris, you took Skylar, too. Max had never played kickball with these guys before and didn't know that Skylar was the most protected player on the field. "She's gunna get hurt, you know that, right Ken?" He called to Kendall.

  
         Kendall glared confused at his friend across the field. "Carrigan, she might be better than you! She's been playin' with us since she could walk!" Kendall yelled back. Six-year-old Skylar hid shyly behind her brother until Christopher and the other boys coaxed her out to play. Everyone who had played before knew to take it easy on Skylar, she was younger and a girl, and that Kendall and Christopher would murder anyone who teased or hurt her.

  
        Half way through the game, Skylar was on second base, which was being covered by Max for the other team. "Hey, sorry about earlier, ya know." He whispered to her. Skylar's face burned with embarrassment and she glared at the older boy. It was obvious to Max she had nothing to say to him. With her head turned to him, she missed seeing one of the boys, Alfie, launch the kickball straight down the field, making a beeline to second base. Max knew there wasn't enough time to get Skylar to move on her on, so he tackled her to the ground until he was certain the ball had passed them. When she shoved him off, ready to spew swear words at him, he held his hands up in defense. "The ball was coming right towards you and I didn't want it to hit you; those things hurt real bad."

  
        Skylar's face softened and she patted the dirt off her clothes. "Thank you." She smiled shyly and took off towards third. Max was enamored by Skylar after that. Since she was two years younger than him, he didn't always get many chances to talk to her, but he convinced Kendall and Christopher he could walk her home with his sister, Lucy, and Lucy's friend, Emily, everyday when they had baseball practice so she wouldn't get lonely or lost. Every chance he had to be alone with her or spend time with her, he swooped in and took.

  
        Skylar and Max became the best of friends; Barbara Carrigan especially disliked that the little girl her daughter should have been friends with was spending all her time with her son. She tried many a time to separate the duo and force Skylar to spend time with Lucy and Emily, but somehow they always gravitated towards one another and ended up together.

  
        When Max started high school in 1961, their friendship took blows. He started spending less time with his kid sister and his younger best friend; by his tenth grade year, he spent more time harassing the beach bunnies than he spent at home, so Skylar could never get in touch with him. It stung for her at first; she felt something strong for him, but she didn't know what and the more time he spent avoiding or ignoring her, the more it hurt.

  
        By 1963- the start of Max's junior year and Skylar, Lucy and Emily's freshman year-, Max would cut practically all ties from Skylar. They hadn't spoken for almost two full years and Skylar had stopped seeking him out after roughly a year and a half. They hadn't forgotten each other- they constantly saw each other around town- but it was awkward and tense every time as they refused to make eye contact.

  
        Eventually Skylar simply gave Max the cold shoulder any time she visited the Carrigan house and he was there or she saw him around town; She refused to let him see him getting to her, whether he truly was or not. Lucy, Emily, and Skylar grew closer when they reached ninth grade because the three of them merged into the high school four feeder schools filled. Their small classes grew incredibly and they felt lost and helpless. With the help of one another, it got easier as they got older and brought them together.

 

* * *

 

        Four years later, a lot had changed. Ever since Max left Skylar in the dust with his ever-growing popularity in high school, Skylar grew closer to Lucy and Emily. On the night of homecoming, Skylar laid across Lucy's bed half asleep. Emily and Lucy were spinning in their dresses, babbling about their dates, and getting ready to be whisked away to a night of "just dancing". 

  
        "Sky, c'mon. I know I can find a dress for you to wear. Just come with us." Lucy pleaded with her half asleep friend. Lucy's voice waking her, Skylar shook her head slightly trying to wake up.

  
        "Luce, seriously. Homecoming is not my thing and you know it. I don't want to spend hours dancing with some greaser from our school or sitting against a wall in the gym waiting to be asked to dance. Either way, I lose." Skylar tried to explain once more. 

  
        "Lucy, we can't make her do anything she doesn't want to, you know that. If she wants to come, she'll get ready." Emily half-smiled at Skylar as she tried to mediate. 

  
        Lucy huffed and bit her lip. "I just don't want you to have to rush if you do decide to come." She sighed sadly. 

  
        "Trust me, Lucy, I'll have much more fun at the garage tonight with Chris than sitting in the stuffy school gym." Skylar sat up and stretched on her best friend's bed and adjusted her jacket. "By the way, aren't your dates supposed to be here in a few minutes?" she asked, looking at her watch.

  
        Emily grabbed Skylar's wrist and checked the time. "They'll be here in ten minutes! Lucy!" The two girls rushed to finish up the last of their hair and makeup and slip on their shoes. With roughly three minutes to spare, the trio stumbled down the stairs, rushing to the door. 

  
        "Hold it right there, you three." Alan Carrigan called to them. "Lucy, Emily, we'll wait with you for your dates. Skylar, do you have the time to wait as well?" He asked in a voice that left no room to say no. 

  
        "Of course, Mr. Carrigan." Skylar smiled weakly. She heard Lucy and Emily snicker quietly beside her and tried not to smile. Mr. Carrigan opened his mouth, most likely to reprimand the girls, when the door bell echoed through the entry way. Emily and Lucy squealed and straightened up while Skylar took the position of protective best friend. She knew it was of little use on Daniel, Lucy's date/boyfriend and Emily's brother, but she could definitely intimidate him a little along with Emily's date. 

  
        Almost shyly, the boys crossed the threshold of the house, uncomfortable under the glare of Mr. Carrigan. They smiled practically simultaneously when they saw their dates standing at the bottom of the stairs. Lucy started walking toward Daniel when she suddenly stopped and turned to Skylar. 

  
        "I almost forgot, Max is coming home in a few weeks for Thanksgiving. Just thought I'd let you know." Lucy smirked and winked at one of her best friends and sauntered over to her boyfriend. Skylar bit her tongue and kept a stoic face. Lucy thought she knew of a crush Skylar had on her brother, but Skylar denied every insinuation wholeheartedly. For six years she swore to her friends that Max was just her best friend, like them, and she didn't like him as anything more. For those same six years, Lucy and Emily refused to believe a word Skylar said and always fought back with the looks they'd give each other, especially as they got older, and how much closer they were than the three of them. 

  
        "That's awesome, Luce, expect for the part where I don't care." Skylar responded sarcastically. 

  
        "Sure you don't, Skylar Brook." Lucy winked at her once more before she walked out the door with Daniel's arm intertwined with hers. Emily smiled brightly as she and her date followed. 

  
        When the cars had driven off, Skylar stepped off the porch and down the sidewalk when a voice called her back. "Skylar, dear, did Lucy tell you about Max coming home for Thanksgiving?" Barbara Carrigan called from the door. 

  
        "Yes, Mrs. Carrigan." Skylar nodded, unsure as to why she was asking. 

  
        "He'll be picking Lucy and you up after school on your last day before break. I've already spoken with you parents about it. We think you two need time to talk and- uh, reminisce." She explained.

  
        Skylar felt her cheeks warm slightly and she nodded stiffly.  "Okay, Mrs. Carrigan." She continued down the path to the road and turned towards the route she'd take to the garage. She kicked a few rocks with the toes of her Converse sneakers and stuffed her hands in her jacket.  _Why does everyone want me to be with Max? Like he was my best friend when I was a kid, but we haven't even talked in like six years._  Skylar pondered to herself. She thought about all the times Max pulled her along with him on their "adventures" they went on and how happy she always was around him. She reflected on how much more affectionate they were with each other when they did spend time together compared to how she was with the girls.  _Sure sometimes we lounged on each other and we were closer than the girls and I, but we don't like each other._  She assured herself in her mind. 

  
        As she battled with her thoughts, she reached the garage and was greeted by her cousin, Christopher. "Hey, little Sky. How's my favorite cousin doing?" He grinned as he rolled out from under a car. 

  
        "Dull. Everyone's on me about Max and I'm sick of it, ya' know?" Skylar huffed as she dropped into a random chair. 

  
        "What's going on now?" Christopher sat up and cleaned his hands on his shirt, then stood and sat beside his cousin. 

  
        "Apparently Max is coming home for Thanksgiving and he's going to be picking me and Lucy up from school so we can all go back to their's and he and I can "talk and reminisce", according to his mom." Skylar complained. 

  
        "Talk and reminisce? About how he dropped you like a bad habit once the upperclassmen realized how batshit he was? Or about how you and him haven't actually seen each other in almost six years except for when he'd pick up Lucy after school and briefly in stores?" Christopher was fuming; his little cousin was finally over this loser she had almost fallen for as a kid and now he was coming back and they were going to be forced to be alone together? He gritted his teeth wondering what Kendall would think about this and knew he'd have to find a way to stop it. 

  
        "I know, Chris, trust me. I don't want to go anywhere near Max, let alone have to sit with him and "reminisce" about the past six years." Skylar leaned back in her chair and sighed loudly. "I just wish I had some foolproof excuse to get me out of going. It's going to be awkward for everyone around."

  
        "How 'bout this- tell Luce that I need you to work that day; I'm overbooked and you're the best one here to keep track of the books and helping out when we're busy. I'll pick you up right after school, make sure Max sees me and you, and we head here and ride it out until you head home." Christopher offered.

  
        "I dunno if Luce'll buy it. She knows you give me any day I want off." Skylar bit her lip, considering the idea. 

  
        "That's why you say I'm overbooked. If I'm overbooked I need all hands on deck to blast through fixing these machines best and fast as we can." Christopher assured her. 

  
        "I'll see if it'll work in school tomorrow, alright? And when I come in after school I'll let you know. I can't make no promises she'll go for it, but we can try like hell, I guess." Skylar finally agreed reluctantly. 

  
        "Alright, baby cousin. Now, let's get cracking on gettin' some of these things back on the road." Christopher stood and grabbed Skylar's wrist and tugged her out of her seat. Fluidly, he pushed her towards her locker at the other end of the garage where she kept the ratty jeans and shirts she could get dirty without anyone being upset. Skylar pushed back at him playfully and went to get changed for a long night of grease, frustration, and motor oil.

 

* * *

 

 

        Three weeks passed too quick for Skylar's liking. Before she knew it, it was the last day before break and it was time to face Max. Lucy had given in when Skylar told her Chris was overbooked and couldn't make it to dinner that night, but Skylar knew she'd be adamant about rescheduling. 

  
        Her last period was Math, unfortunately with Lucy, but honestly she didn't really care. She spent half the class glancing between Lucy and the window, ignoring the teacher and the lesson altogether. Ten minutes before the period was due to end, Skylar heard the rumble of cars pulling up alongside the school to pick kids that weren't riding the bus up. She scanned the cars to see if she recognized any and found Max, his blue Belair, and a dark haired boy she'd never seen before. Her face must have shown her discomfort because her attention was drawn back to the classroom when a note skidded onto her desk. Glancing at the distracted teacher, she opened it as quietly as she could and saw it said, 'what's so captivating outside? Do you see Max?'. Skylar frowned at her best friend's note and glared at her. Quickly she scribbled her answer, 'yea I saw the loser but I was more focused on who the guy with him was.'

  
        Skylar tossed the note back to Lucy in the seat next to her and faced the front of the room, acting as if she'd been paying attention the whole time. The teacher opened his mouth to continue the lesson but was cut off sharply by the bell. The class moved swiftly back to their lockers and gathered the things they needed for break as fast as they could. 

  
        "So does Christopher actually need you to work or are you just avoiding Max?" a voice rang in Skylar's ear. 

  
        "Luce, for the millionth time, yes, Chris is overbooked and needs me to help. He wouldn't have asked me otherwise. Thanksgiving is a busy time for him. A lot of people aren't leaving until tomorrow and need some kind of work done on their car. As much as I don't want to be around Max, I wouldn't leave you on your own unless I had to." Skylar bit the inside of her mouth after she spoke, hoping Lucy wouldn't catch her in her lie. 

  
        "You know, I'm sure Christopher could survive on his own, but if you have to go, I can't keep you from helping your cousin." Lucy sighed and tried to give Skylar a pleading look to make her feel guilty. 

  
        "I do have to go. Chris told me he's been in over his head for weeks." Skylar deadpanned staring blankly at Lucy's locker door. Lucy huffed and smiled as they met with Emily and proceeded outside. When they made it to the steps, Emily spotted Max and his dark haired friend lounging against the Belair, obviously waiting for Lucy and Skylar. Two cars behind Max was Christopher, eyes wide, staring at Skylar, trying to get her to hurry over. 

  
        "Max!" Lucy screeched running to her brother. Skylar saw Max's glance follow Lucy's path back up the stairs and ducked behind Emily. Emily was an inch or so taller than Skylar and hid her well. 

  
        "You can't hide from him forever, Sky." Emily grinned and turned away from the direction Christopher was in to go home herself.

  
        "Thanks, Em! You're the best!" Skylar called sarcastically, causing some attention to be drawn to her. When she turned back to head to Christopher's car, she heard a voice call out her name. "Sky! Where ya goin'?" Max called from his place against his car. Skylar refused to turn and acknowledge him and looked at her cousin instead. Seeing the pleading look in her eyes, Christopher ducked into the driver seat of his car and started it then propped the passenger door open for Skylar. 

  
        "Sky! Skylar, c'mere!" Max called again. She turned slightly that time to see the confused look on Max and his friend's face and the patronizing look on Lucy's face. 

  
        "Shouldn't you at least tell him where you're going? Obviously, Lucy didn't share that you were coming to the shop with me after school. Not matter how bad Max is, he's still gunna worry and you know it, kiddo." Christopher reminded Skylar as she went to climb into his car. 

  
        "He's just going to try to make me come with them." Skylar tried. 

  
        "Go tell them that you're coming with me or I'll leave you here and you'll have to go with them." he threatened. 

  
        "Fine." Skylar growled. She tossed her things into the car and ran her fingers through her hair. Why couldn't Chris have gotten there before Max so she wouldn't have to see him? Or parked so far back that he wasn't anywhere near Max? Sighing, she turned and made her way over to Max, Lucy, and Max's friend. "Sorry, Max, I guess Lucy didn't tell you that I was-"

  
        "When did you get your hair cut like that?" Max interrupted. 

  
        "It's always been short like this." Skylar frowned. 

  
        "No, you had it a little longer when we were kids. It always covered your ears because you hated how small your ears are. When did you cut it like this?" He reached out to play with her hair like he always used to do, but Skylar stepped back slightly and stared at him. She couldn't help but frown and wonder why Max remembered such a thing. Yea, for the longest time she hated people seeing her ears because they were so small and people teased her about it, but she never told anyone but Max and she never expected him to remember that after six years. 

  
        "About the time I started high school. You wouldn't know about that though." She deadpanned. Max frowned and glanced at Lucy. The tension between the three friends made things awkward and no one really knew how to break it. "Look, like I tried to tell you before you interrupted me, I have to go to Chris's garage tonight. He needs me there. Your parents know I can't make and they must have forgotten to tell you. Now if you don't mind, I have to go, Chris is waiting for me." Skylar stated finally. 

  
        "What do you mean you can't make it? Who's Chris?-" Max started to ask. 

  
        "None of your business and no reason for you to worry." She cut him off. 

  
        "C'mon, Skylar, I'm sure Christopher can pick you up at the house in a little while." Lucy tried to suggest. 

  
        "He needs me now." Skylar glanced over her shoulder at her cousin and saw the impatience on his face. "Look, he's getting annoyed at how long I'm taking. I have to go. See ya later, Lucy." Before anyone could protest her leaving again, she turned and darted back to Chris's car and slid in the passenger seat. "Drive, Chris, drive. We have to go before they get a mind to come over and try to drag me out."

 

* * *

  
        As soon as they got to the garage, Skylar made a beeline for her locker, then the bathroom. She couldn't stand another second in the stupid skirt and button up she had to wear for school. Plus she knew Chris's employees would tease her endlessly if they saw her in her school clothes. It wasn't that they didn't know she was a girl, they just knew that she was pretty much one of the boys, and when you see one of the boys in a blouse and skirt, you tease them. 

  
        "Matthews! Finally decided to grace us with your face, eh?" Billy called across the shop. 

  
        "'Course I did, Billy! Can't stay away for too long- I know you'll pine!" Skylar shouted back as she adjusted her hat over her hair and ears. Skylar saw Michael open his mouth to say something when Christopher interrupted them all. 

  
        "Alright! C'mon guys we have four families that want their cars back by morning tomorrow so they can head off to visit family and we ain't got any of them done. There's seven of us here, so let's get to work!" Christopher ordered. There was a playfulness to his tone, but everyone knew he meant business. Grabbing the collar of his cousin's vest, he pulled her over to his favorite car, a 1957 cherry red Ford Mustang. He tossed her a rag and started to get to work. 

  
        "So what did the family say was wrong?" Skylar asked, wondering where to start. 

  
        "They said their oil pressure seemed low, the tires squealed when they break and turn, and there's a knocking noise whenever they rev the car." Christopher answered systematically as he pulled the dip stick for the oil out.  

  
        "Here, I got it. You check the tires." Skylar told him, taking the stick from his hand and wiping it clean.

  
        "Checking oil was the first thing I ever did teach you." Christopher grinned, teasing his little cousin.   
        "Yea, yea, just check the tires" She retorted. She dipped the stick back into the valve and let it sit a second. When she pulled it out again, she found only a little bit of oil on the very tip of the stick. "Well I can tell you why the oil pressure seemed low." She called over the car. 

  
        "Yea? And why's that?" Christopher called back. 

  
        "In order to have oil pressure, you actually have to have oil in the car. It's barely registering; they gotta be at least two quarts low." Skylar diagnosed. 

  
        "You know, and people wonder why their cars go to shit. You gotta check this stuff yourself sometimes so you don't ruin the machine. These people should be lucky it's still running and they haven't wrecked. The tires are practically bald, too!" Christopher grumbled. One thing he hated more than seeing his family in pain or trouble was seeing people disrespect their vehicles. 

  
        "You said the engine was knocking when they revved the car, right?"

  
        "Yea, why?" 

  
        "The spark plugs look like shit, that's why. Obviously your car is gunna sound like shit when it can't get the spark it needs." Skylar shook her head at the negligence of the family. She opened her mouth to make a smart remark about it to Christopher, when another voice interrupted her. 

  
        "Is this how couples spend their time, now? Working on cars together?" they asked mockingly. 

 

* * *

 

 

        Skylar looked up from the engine of the car and looked at Christopher over the side. He could see who was behind her, but she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. 

  
        "Aren't you supposed to be at home with Lucy and your friend, Max?" Skylar asked, exhausted. 

  
        "Maybe. But I was a little more curious as to why my best friend was so harsh on me." Max retorted. Skylar could hear the anger and hurt in his voice. 

  
        "Only as harsh as you were on me, Max." Skylar muttered under her breath. She ignored Max in favor of sticking the dip stick back into it's slot and finding the cartons of oil on the workbench. 

  
        "Is this why you couldn't come over? Wanted to hang out with your boyfriend in his garage? Work on cars together?" Max grumbled. Skylar sat the oil on the lip of the front bumper and turned to her old best friend. 

  
        "First of all, he's my cousin, thank you. Second of all, you have no right to be dictating what I do. I haven't spoke to you in six years, and you come back from college thinking everything will be as it was? You think you can talk about secrets I told you and play with me the same way we used to? Max, you've changed. I've changed. I'm not the scared little eleven year old you remember me to be. I'm not the terrified little girl who couldn't be herself and hated her ears and was teased relentlessly for dressing the way I felt comfortable outside of school. I've grown up; I'm going to college in September, I don't care what people think anymore, I don't need you." Skylar ranted. Her hands curled into tight fists, digging her nails into her palms to keep from hitting Max. This was it: six years of pent up anger at the boy who left her behind was finally being released. "It was nice to have you by my side when we were little; you made me feel safe when I didn't have Kendall or Chris there for me. But I've grown up, Max. I don't need someone like you to protect me anymore. So if you could please leave my place of work because I just made a huge scene that I would like to end, that'd be great." Skylar turned her back on him once more and reached down to pick up the oil can. Shoulders heaving, she slowly started to pour the oil down the valve. 

  
        What she didn't notice was Max and Christopher talking silently behind her. Max was pleading with Christopher to let them have a moment or two to talk by themselves, but Christopher wasn't having it; his little cousin had finally gotten over Max completely, enough to blow up on him like that, and now the loser wanted to get her alone; he wasn't having it. 

  
        "Max, I think you should go." Christopher told him. 

  
        "Chris, please." Max sighed, trying one last time. Christopher gritted his teeth; he didn't want to leave them alone, he knew Kendall would kill him if he found out, but the guy was pleading and Sky would need closure. 

  
        "No, Max, really. You need to go." Christopher pointed outside and tried to tell Max, silently, to wait outside. Getting the picture, Max hung his head and nodded and walked out the door. "Sky, you need to go clue him in. He doesn't understand. You know how us guys are, we're thick headed. Just try to explain it to him, this time, without yelling at him, please?" 

  
        "I thought you wanted me to be done with him, Christopher? I thought you would be happy I blew up on him like that." Skylar fought. 

  
        "Sky, just this once, please. He genuinely doesn't understand what the hell's going on, trust me. Normally, I would be happy, but he needs to understand." Christopher pushed. 

  
        "No. He doesn't deserve an explanation. I didn't get one when he left for school, why should he get one now?" Skylar snarked. 

  
        "Skylar Brook Matthews, if you don't go out there and talk to that boy right now, or I'll call your warden." Christopher threatened. 

  
        "And tell them what? 'Skylar won't talk to a boy'? 'Skylar and Max are fighting'? They know I don't wanna talk to Max and they aren't gunna make me." Skylar huffed. 

  
        "Just go talk to him!" Christopher yelled. Skylar stumbled slightly in surprise. In seventeen years, Christopher had only yelled at her like that a handful of times and it was never as angry as that. She couldn't understand why HER cousin was on Max's side. Grudgingly she threw her rag onto the floor beside the car and the oil containers and walked outside. She had no idea if Max would even still be out there, but sure enough he was right beside the only closed garage door with a cigarette in his hand. She shuffled the rest of the way over to him and kicked the gravel in front of them. Sighing, she looked at the guy who used to be her best friend. He had changed a lot since he started high school; he looked a lot older probably from being stressed at school. She noticed his blonde hair lacked a definitive cut to it, almost as though he had someone trim it but not shape it. She smiled slightly at him but it disappeared as soon as he looked down at her. 

  
        "Come out here to scream at me more? Tell me more about how you don't need me?" He asked sarcastically. 

  
        "I'm sorry." She whispered, hanging her head. Max huffed a laugh and took a drag from his cigarette. "Max, I haven't talked to you in six years; you dropped me like a bad habit. And you expect me not to yell at you when you show up at my work and interrupt me trying to do my job?"

  
        "I didn't realize I was such an inconvenience." Max snarked.

  
        "Can you be serious for two minutes? I swear, every word out of your mouth is some kind of smart ass remark! I'm trying to be civil, for Chris, and you're making it really difficult, Maxwell." Skylar growled.

  
        "I'm sorry I'm such a terrible person, Skylar. I'm sorry I left for college. I'm sorry we stopped talking! Is that what you want? You want me to apologize? 'Cause it didn't seem like you tried too hard to find me when we stopped talking, Sky!-" Max raved, getting angrier.

  
        "I didn't try to find you? That's shit!", Skylar interrupted," I tried almost every day for a year and a half to find you at your house after school, but you were too busy chasing beach bunny tail to pay attention to your best friend! So I gave up! Ya know, after almost eighteen months, you get tired of trying; you figure out what you've just wasted your time doing and stop. I was wasting my time on you, Max." She deadpanned.

  
        "Skylar, you can't be serious. You dropped me first. You kept choosin' Lucy and Emily over me. What was I supposed to do, wait for you to remember I was your best friend before them? Sit around like a loser and wait for you to come to your senses? No, I moved on; I figured if you could find new best friends, I might as well, too. No one told me you stopped by the house for me. I always assumed if you came by it was for Lucy." He hung his head and leaned against the garage door. Skylar leaned next to him, inches away, and sighed herself. She didn't know what to say; After six years everything was finally on the table as to why their friendship had ended. Slightly, she turned her head to look at Max out of the corner of her eye. She could only really make out his silhouette, but she stared all the same. Six years truly did make an impact on him; She could see the stress and tension in his stature. 

  
        "Sky, did you come here tonight with Chris to avoid me? I gotta know, Luce said you didn't, but..." He tilted his head minutely to look at her.

  
        Skylar bit her lip, debating whether or not to tell him the truth. "Yea, Max, I did. I didn't want to see you, or ride in the car with you, or be forced together in a room alone with you. I just- I wanted to - I don't know. Something about it made me want to dip. So I did." She tried to explain.

  
        Max nodded solemnly, ending her attempt. "I guess I understand. I leave you to your work then. Sorry to be such a bother. It won't happen again." He flicked his cigarette out of his fingers and stamped it out with her shoe. "See ya 'round, Skylar." He nodded his head and stalked off away from the garage.

  
        Skylar opened her mouth repeatedly to think of something to say to bring him back. It couldn't end like this, it just couldn't. But no matter what she thought of, what she tried to say, none of it seemed good enough to bring him back. She fell back fully against the garage door and slid to the ground; this was it, she had just lost her best friend ever for good. There was no way in hell they would ever be friends after how that conversation ended, or started. Christopher stuck his head out of the door to ask his cousin if she was okay, but decided to just stay quiet when he saw her sitting on the ground with her head in her hands.

 

* * *

 

 

        On the night of Thanksgiving, dinner at the Matthews' household was civil enough. Lori came home with her boyfriend and numerous tattoos between the two of them; Christopher, his parents, Linda and Mark, and his little sister, Clara, and his little brother Calvin came; Nana Matthews and Poppy Matthews came all the way from Arizona and Mum-mum Johnson and Granddad Johnson came in from Maine. It was tense between Chris and Skylar because of the altercation nights previous with Max, but overall the meal was decent, civil and well-mannered. Around seven o'clock, the phone rang shrilly, waking some of them up from their food-induced comas. Marley, the youngest, was the only one awake enough to get up to answer the phone, and was only on it long enough to yell Skylar's name and tell her the call was for her. Skylar rolled off the love seat she was sharing with her little brother, Avery, and stumbled into the kitchen. Taking the receiver from her sister, she mumbled, "Hello?" sleepily.

  
        "Skylar, were you asleep at seven at night? Are you sick?" Lucy's voice came through teasingly.

  
        Skylar huffed a laugh. "Just overly full, Luce, I'm okay. But what are you calling for on Thanksgiving?" She asked confused.

  
        "Max and Jude want to go do something, so Max suggested bowling. I don't really want to be the only girl and I knew you stayed in town for Thanksgiving this year." Lucy explained quickly; Skylar could barely make out the details of what Lucy was trying to get at.

  
        "So you want me to come bowling with someone I got into a fight with a few nights ago and a complete stranger so you aren't the only girl in the game?" Skylar frowned, not sure what to do.

  
        "Skylar, please? I want to get to know Jude and you know how Max is when it comes to boys around me, he'd murder Jude just for saying hi. Please could you come? Pretty please?" Lucy pleaded.

  
        "Fine, but you are coming to get me. Everyone here is practically comatose and couldn't drive even if they needed to." Skylar finalized, debating whether or not she thought she would regret her choice by the end of the night. She hung up the phone and stumbled up the stairs to her room. The top and skirt she had on for dinner was rumpled from sleeping on the couch and her mother would have a heart attack if Skylar even thought about going out in it. She rifled through what clean clothes she had and pulled out a sweater and another skirt and quickly changed. There was no sense in trying to look good, it was only Lucy, Max, and Jude and whatever kids from school were at the bowling alley. When she heard the familiar honk of the Belair's horn, she scrambled down the stairs, calling her goodbyes to her family before darting out the door. She saw Lucy riding shot gun and Jude sitting in the back seat. She hadn't had much interaction with Jude but she knew she had to sit with him. She saw him scoot across the bench seat to sit behind Max and Lucy slid out to let Skylar crawl in the back. "I hate you." Skylar whispered in Lucy's ear as she climbed in the car.

  
        "Long time, no see, stranger." Max teased. Skylar blankly stared at Max, feigning indifference at his attempt at humor and turned to Jude.

  
        "I don't think we were actually introduced the other day; I'm one of Lucy's friends, Skylar." Skylar smiled slightly and stuck her hand out to Jude.

  
        "Uh, Jude. I'm a friend of Max's from school." Jude told her, shaking her hand.

  
        "So Max can actually make friends? Not just piss off teachers?" Skylar asked in mock shock.

  
        "Real cute, Sky. I can, thank you. Unlike you, I'm charismatic and generally just attract people to my presence."

  
        "And he's modest, too! Shew, Lucy you sure got the best of the best for a brother there!" Skylar lounged back in the seat and smirked at Max in the rear view mirror. She knew she was getting on his nerves- she was never this sarcastic to him before- but she just couldn't resist poking and prodding at him every chance she got. There something about everything being on the table now, that just made her want to bother him. Maybe it was because they never really got to talk about if they wanted to be friends again, or maybe it was just payback for being an ass for six years.   
 

* * *

  
        When they got to the bowling alley, Skylar grabbed Lucy's arm and pulled her into the building ahead of the boys. "You know I'm going to pester the shit out of Max tonight, right?" Skylar muttered to Lucy, making sure the boys couldn't hear. 

  
        "Max has grown up since high school, Sky. Give him a chance!" Lucy tried. 

  
        Skylar looked at her best friend mocking forlorn. "Luce, you're only saying that because he's your brother. You know for a fact he hasn't grown up at all since he started high school. I meant just look at his hair; anyone who's matured at all would actually get a haircut a time or two." Lucy shook her her in disdain and turned to the counter to get their shoes. They gathered at an empty lane and put their shoes on. You could cut through the silence with a knife. 

  
        "So who wants to go first?" Lucy smiled, trying to break the tension. 

  
        "You go, Luce." Max offered. Skylar looked between the siblings trying to read the obvious silent conversation between them. She glanced over at Jude and saw his discomfort. Being the good person she is, she decided to hold off on torturing Max and let Jude get acclimated with everything. 

  
         "So, Jude, where're you from? That accent isn't from anywhere around here or Princeton." She teased. 

  
        "Uh, Liverpool." He laughed. Skylar looked at him curiously, wondering why he was laughing. "It's just that the same thing Max first asked me." He grinned. Skylar huffed and tried to brush it off. 

  
        "What can I say, when your friends as long as us, you rub off on each other, right, Sky?" Max jostled her.    

       
        "Oh yea, such great friends, Max. Always." She deadpanned mockingly. She could see Max getting agitated and stood up. "I'll go next." She stated, grabbing her bowling ball and walking up to Lucy at the lane. "It's goin' great, ain't it Luce." She looked at her best friend with an "I-told-you-so" look and proceeded to bowl. Before she could even set the ball properly in her hand, there were two hands on her sides, acting like they were trying to guide her. 

  
        "You never could get the hang of bowling, Sky." A teasing voice whispered in her ear. Skylar clenched her jaw and tried to shake his hands from her hips. She wouldn't let him get to her. "C'mon, Sky, just let us be the friends we always were. C'mon. "He tried to urge her.

  
         Getting irritated, she balanced the ball on one hand and used her now free hand to push Max away. "Give me two minutes to bowl and then we can talk outside. Alright?" She practically growled. Max's eyes grew wide and he stepped away from her with his hands in the air. 

  
        "Got it, Sky. Outside in two." Skylar sighed and situated herself with her ball again. She took a deep breath and tried not to think of how everyone was watching her. She closed her eyes and threw the ball as hard as she could down the center of the lane. She opened them when she heard the cracking of falling pins and saw that she had bowled a strike. She smirked and turned to her friends, especially eyeing Max. 

  
        "Thought I couldn't bowl, Carrigan? You coming?" She sassed, walking passed the couch they had claimed. She stepped outside and stood in front of the display next to the door and waited for Max. It seemed like ages before he finally exited the building. "You took long enough." she grumbled. 

  
        "I had to take my turn, Matthews." He griped. Skylar rolled her eyes and turned away from him to face the parking lot. "Look, I don't know what you want from me! I apologize and you're still bent! What do you want me to kiss the ground you walk on? Go back six years and make sure I don't drop you? What do you want?" he hassled. 

  
        "What do I want? I want you to stop acting like the past six years didn't exist! You keep acting like it's all copacetic and it isn't! I don't know the first thing about you anymore!" Without thinking, she shoved him towards the wall and tried to stalk off towards the cars. Before she could get far, Max reached out and grabbed her wrist.        

  
        "So what, Sky? We're still best friends! We aren't the kind of people that just stop being friends and you know it! Now stop acting burned and chill out!" Max fought.

  
        "Chill out? You want me to chill out?" Skylar yelled. "That's fucking rich, Maxwell! I'm not dealing with this. I don't have to anymore. Max, we aren't best friends, anymore, and we haven't been for six years. Now get over it. After the hell I went through because of you, I'm not sure I want to be friends with you ever again!" She looked down at the ground bit the inside of her cheek trying to fight back the tears. 

  
        "Sky- Skylar, dammit, look at me!" Max grabbed her chin with one hand and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "You think I didn't go through hell, too? You think I don't want anything more than to scream at you until I'm hoarse? Sky, trust me, I want to. I also want to quit fighting though. I'm sick of it. Whether you think we're best friends still or not, I think we are. And I hate seeing my best friend upset. So, we're going to dip on Lucy and Jude, and we're gunna go have so fun. Alright?"

  
        "No, Max. I'm going to bug out and crash, okay? You go do your thing with Lucy and Jude and have some fun. I can't be here anymore." Skylar gave him a tight smile and shook his hand from her face. 

  
        "No-stay. Have fun with us." Max tried, reaching for her hand again. 

  
        "I'm just going to be a drag if I stay. It's better if I bug out." Before Max could get another word in, Skylar was in the door returning her shoes and grabbing her own from the couch. "I'm heading out. I need to crash." She lied. Lucy leveled her with a disappointed frown but didn't say anything and Jude just looked confused. 

  
        As she left the bowling alley, her eyes caught the pinprick of light she knew was from Max's cigarette. 

  
        "How are you gunna get home?" he called to her.         

  
        "Walk. Hitch a ride. Doesn't matter." She called back plainly, not even bothering to turn back and look at him. 

 

* * *

 

 

        It turned out that not many people rode around town at nine on Thanksgiving night. Skylar ended up walking five miles home by herself. She didn't mind; it was nice to be alone in the brisk night. Without anyone beside her, she could really think about her situation with Max. She knew she said some things that weren't all that true because she was mad. She did miss him and would love to be friends again, but they couldn't go right back to how they were. They would need boundaries until they got to know each other well again. Like she'd told him before, they'd both changed in six years. It was hard enough for her to even admit she still wanted to be friends. How can someone look at a person who they knew better than themselves and just give up on them? Then expect everything to be okay later when they decide they want the person back in their life? 

  
        She slowly pushed her front door open, making sure it didn't creak and wake anyone. She slid her shoes off and left them by the door and crept towards the stairs. As she passed the living room, she saw Avery still asleep on the love seat and Clara curled up on the couch. Skylar debated waking them up and sending them up to bed, but if no one else did, they probably didn't want to be woken. Quickly, she pranced up the stairs and into her room best she could without a sound. 

  
        As soon as she got into her room, she changed into her pajamas. She could practically smell Max's cologne on her sweater and she couldn't stand it. Even though she told everyone she was tired, she couldn't be more energized. The walk home had given her time to think over her situation with Max and, frankly, she didn't really want to have a situation with Max anymore. She had decided the next day-- when she'd inevitably see him once again-- she would apologize for how she acted and tell him that he was right, they were still best friends. She sat down on her bay seat and looked out the window facing the road. Her road was one of the few you could take to get to the highway. When she was little, her and Max would always talk about how as soon as she graduated, they would pack up their things and take a road-trip across the country together. Every time they spent the night at her house, they would talk about the places they would go and the sites they would see. Thinking back, Skylar knew it was nothing but a childish fantasy. Even if they did become friends again, she had college to go to-- she couldn't waste time on a silly childhood dream of a road-trip. 

  
        While she thought about their childhood, Skylar looked out the window and saw a car heading down the road towards her house. She could swear it was a Bel-Air because of the headlights. As it got closer to her house, it started to slow down. She could tell the driver's window was down-- there was no reflection of light off the house from it-- but she couldn't see who it was. They never came to a complete stop, just slowly crept by then floored it down the road out to the highway. Skylar knew she should be terrified because she had no idea who that was, but a part of her had an idea of who it was, she just didn't want to admit to herself that Max might be leaving her again. 

  
        She shook the idea from her head; after the fight he put up, he wouldn't just dip out again. He doesn't give up like that. Skylar got up from her bay seat and got into her bed and stared at the ceiling. She didn't know if she would get any sleep that night. 

 

         _Skylar opened her eyes to see a bright blue sky with pearl white clouds sporadically placed across it. It was warm out, just warm enough to wear short sleeves and short pants without getting cold. She looked around and saw a vast, rolling field full of bright green grass. The wind blew gently, making the grass sway. She rolled onto her back and looked at the sky, only looking away when she felt a heavy arm slid onto her stomach._

  
         _"Why are you moving? We're supposed to be having a nice nap." the voice grumbled sleepily._

  
         _Skylar smiled slightly and turned her head to face the voice. "If you had slept better last night, you would be awake right now, too."_

  
         _"I was awake planning this for you, thank you. I think I deserve a nap for that." he grumbled again._

  
         _"Maxy, c'mon. we're leaving soon. And all you want to do is sleep? Wake up so we can actually spend time together." Skylar pouted and turned to fully face Max._

  
         _Max opened his eyes slightly and tried to bite back a grin. "Sky, if you really loved me you'd let me sleep."_

  
         _"If you really loved me then you would wake up and spend time with me. But if you'd rather sleep, I'll just go off on my own. Maybe get kidnapped, but oh well." Skylar teased. She got up and dusted her clothes off before starting off towards the patch of woods. behind them. Before she could get too far from their clearing, she heard the rustling of Max getting himself up. What she didn't hear was Max start to chase after her until he practically tackled her in a hug and held her close to him, hooking his chin over her shoulder._

  
         _"You really think I'd let you get kidnapped? You really think you'd get kidnapped out here? We're the only people for miles."_

  
         _"Even better for whoever wants to kidnap me. It's just you, me, and them. No one would hear me scream."_

  
         _Max looked at Skylar with wide eyes. "Don't even kid about shit like that, Sky." He tightened his grip and her and kissed the edge of her jaw._

  
         _Skylar turned her head and kissed his nose. "As long as you're with me, I'm fine, Maxy. You know that. You always protect me."_

  
         _Suddenly the clearing turned dark and cold and Max pushed her away from him. "I always protect you? Why would I protect someone who pretends to hate me? Pretends they don't love me when they clearly do? You know I always leave you. I always leave you because you always push me away. Why would I try and try to be somewhere I'm clearly not wanted?" Max sneered at her. He shoved Skylar to the ground and stood over her chuckling darkly. "You know I left earlier tonight. You know that was my car. But why won't you admit it to yourself? It's because you love me. But you won't admit that to yourself either. It's been six years and you still can't admit that we loved each other. So why should I stick around you? I could find a girl somewhere else to love me. To actually love me. Someone who would admit it and not tell her friends that I was just her best friend, nothing more. I always wanted to be there for you, Skylar. I tried to. When Ken was sent off to the war, I wanted to be there for you. Every time your parents fought, or every time you and Lori fought, I wanted to be there for you. But you wouldn't let me. So I gave up just like you did." By this point, Skylar had silent tears rushing down her face. The facade she created was breaking, her mind was overpowering her._

  
         _"You're wrong. You aren't Max. Max doesn't give up. Max doesn't hate me." She sobbed repeatedly to herself. "No, no, you're wrong."_

  
         _"Just admit it, Skylar. You love me. You, Skylar Brook Matthews, love me, Maxwell Carrigan. Admit it! Admit it!" He screamed at her._

  
         _"No! No! I can't!" She cried. "No-"_  
         
        "Skylar! Wake the hell up!" 

  
        Skylar jolted in her bed and sat up quickly. Next to her, Christopher was breathing heavily with a panicked look on his face. "Skylar, what the fuck was that?"

  
        Skylar couldn't speak. It was like her throat had swollen shut. She opened her mouth to try to say anything, but when she couldn't, she just put her head in her hands. She could feel cold, wet tear tracks on her cheeks and more spilled over. 

  
        "Skylar, what the hell? What's going on? You have to talk to me!" Christopher exclaimed frantically. His little cousin was freaking out. She wouldn't answer him but something was going on in that dream. "Skylar, please. Sky!" He shook her slightly but she just sobbed more. Defeated, Christopher sat on the bed next to her and pulled her close to him. "Skylar, please, please talk to me." He begged. 

  
        "No. No" Skylar whispered to herself. Her breathing seemed to be evening out and Christopher sighed, hoping to get some information out of her. But when he looked down at her, she had fallen right back asleep with her head on his chest.   
  
  
        When they woke up the next morning, Skylar was confused as to when and why Christopher came in her room. "Chris?" She grumbled, sitting up next to him. 

  
        "G'morning, Kiddo. How ya feelin'?" He asked her. 

  
        Skylar looked at him in confusion. "Fine? Why wouldn't I be?"

  
        "The fact that I had to calm you down from some kind of nightmare last night and the tear stains on your face say otherwise." Christopher pointed out. Skylar frowned and walked over to her mirror and noticed the dry tear streaks on her face. She tried to think about what she had dreamed about that would have made her cry when the dream about Max flooded her brain. She tried to hide the shock on her face so she wouldn't have to explain it to Christopher. He was usually the one she told everything to first, but this was something she needed someone else for, maybe Lori. 

  
        "Skylar what did you dream about that made you cry?" He asked sternly. 

  
        "Honestly, Chris, I don't remember. It's just a big dark spot. I couldn't tell you." She lied. 

  
        Christopher gave her look as if to tell her he wasn't fooled. "How about you try that again, Kiddo. You remember something; I know you do. It'll be easier on you if you just tell me." He pushed.

  
        "Christopher, I'm serious, I don't remember. So let's go get breakfast and forget this whole thing happened?" Skylar ordered through gritted teeth. 

  
        "Fine, but I won't be here tonight to wake you up. And if your parents or your siblings find you instead, they won't be as easy off as I am." Christopher huffed and stormed out of Skylar's room. Skylar knew that she should have just told him what the dream was about, but she just couldn't do it. Max in the dream was right-- She couldn't admit it to anyone, not even herself.

 

* * *

 

 

       By the end of November, the terror and mystery of Skylar's dream was forgotten and life moved on accordingly. Before anyone knew it, four months had passed and Lucy, Skylar, and Emily were two months away from graduating. Kendall had called home at the beginning of March for his birthday and the month was slowly coming to an end. 

  
        As the weather got better, Skylar spent more time with Christopher in the garage since more people wanted their cars right for the end of the school year. Even though he had been harsh after the nightmare about Max, Skylar noticed Christopher was being increasingly nicer to her and everyone at the shop over the past month. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on, but she knew she had to confront him. If he was sick and wasn't telling her, she could handle it. Christopher was "strong as a mule", as Granddad Johnson always said. Other than that, she couldn't really think of what he would be trying to butter her up for; maybe he had finally found a girl and was trying to make sure Skylar was in a good mood to meet her. 

  
        Regardless, she took it for what it was and worked with him everyday after school. As spring approached, more people-- kids especially-- wanted their cars serviced for road trips after they graduated, to get to college across the country, or for summer vacations. One slow Monday after school, only Skylar, Christopher, David and Michael were working on the only two cars that had been brought in so far. Skylar and Christopher's needed an oil change so they were on the opposite side of the garage from David and Michael. As Skylar was moving the oil pan into the right position, she felt her cousin's hand on her ankle, pulling her from under the car. 

  
        "Skylar, we need to go outside." He told her solemnly. Skylar frowned in confusion, but sat up and dusted her hands off on her pants. 

  
        "Christopher, is everything okay?" she asked asked slowly. From the other side of the garage, she heard the door open, and Calvin walked in. Skylar looked incredulously at her younger cousin; Calvin never came to the shop unless there was a family emergency. The last time Calvin came in was three years previous when he had been sent by Skylar's brother, Kendall, to tell them he was packing to go to war. Skylar looked between the brothers in fear. "Christopher Taylor answer me. What's going on?" her voice quivered. 

  
        Silently, Christopher slipped his hand into his cousin's and guided her out of the garage. The other guys in the shop knew what was going on, but he had put off telling Skylar as long as he could. He knew she would probably break down and he wasn't sure how to tell her. "Christopher, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, I'll go back in there and call your wardens." She threatened him.

  
        "Sky-Bee, please stop." He sighed. He knew calling her by his nickname for her when she was born would strike a cord. "I have important news to tell you, but you have to promise me you won't cry. You're the last person I'm telling because I just didn't know how to tell you. You and I have been closer in these passed six years than ever before and the last thing I want to do is hurt you--"

  
        "Christopher, I swear to God, please just spit it out." Skylar bit the inside of her cheek so hard she could taste blood. 

  
        "I'm enlisted." He muttered quietly. He looked at his little brother as he sighed. When he saw Skylar's face, he knew she hadn't heard him. "Skylar, I'm going to war." He watched his cousin's face fall and her eyes well with tears. She couldn't speak, she just kept shaking her head and finally squeezed her eyes shut. "It's not my favorite thing I've ever done, but I have to; the country needs me Sky. And you never know, maybe I'll find Ken. And me and him can team up and kick some ass again. Then in a year or two, we'll be right back home running the shop." Christopher hugged his cousin tightly to his chest when he saw her start to cry. "I know I asked you not to cry, but it's okay, Sky, everything's going to be okay." Calvin wrapped his arms around his brother and his cousin and leaned his head against the top of Skylar's. Softly, Christopher started to hum 'Sixteen Tons' by Merle Travis slowly, remembering Skylar's parents used to play it as her lullaby as a baby. 

  
        "Can you please say something for us, Sky?" Calvin whispered into her ear. 

  
        "I don't want you to go." She blubbered into her cousins' arms. The boys hugged her tighter. 

  
        "Sky, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."   
  
        It took close to twenty minutes for everyone to compose themselves and stop crying. Skylar focused mostly on trying to even out her breathing before she asked Christopher and Calvin any questions. Calvin bit his lip and looked between his brother and his cousin. 

  
        "Look, Skylar, I know we've never been as close as you and Christopher, but I'm here as long as you need me, okay? You are family, Sky. And I'm right down the street from your house." He tried to joke. 

  
        Skylar blinked the last of the tears from her eyes and hugged Calvin close. "I know, Calvin. Thank you." She smiled into his shoulder. "But, um, when do you, you know--?" 

  
        "Next week." Christopher stopped her bluntly. "I'm so sorry. To both of you. I'm so sorry." Christopher rubbed his temples and refused to look at Calvin and Skylar. 

  
        "It's like you said, Chris, it's your duty. I'm proud of you." Skylar smiled weakly. "Now how about we get back to that machine inside and worry about this when the time comes?" Christopher grinned at her and threw an arm around both Skylar and Calvin. 

  
        "And don't think you're going anywhere, kiddo." Christopher smirked at Calvin. "You gotta learn a little bit more about this shop before I leave so you can take over."

  
        Skylar's jaw dropped in mock offense. "I work with you for six years and Calvin takes over the shop when you're gone?" She joked. She shoved Calvin playfully and pulled him back by his wrist. "Good for you, Cal."  
  
        The tension didn't evaporate the minute they walked into the garage, but they tried to go about the rest of the day as normally as possible. When Skylar went home that night, she walked passed Lucy and Max's house and almost turned into the yard like she used to. Right before they stopped talking, the duo had a tendency to sneak into each other's house at night especially when something was wrong. Not being able to stop herself from the conditioned reaction, she snuck into the backyard and sat in the gazebo. A small part of the pressure lifted, but not enough for her to really feel better. She sighed heavily, leaned back onto the railing, and stared at the ceiling of the gazebo. Her eyes scanned the different boards and the varying degrees of cleanliness and decay when something near the center of the ceiling caught her eye. She stood up to get a better look and-- clear as day-- she could make out what she and Max had carved into the wood when he started sixth grade. Kendall had given her a pocket knife as a birthday gift that year. As the summer came to an end, they talked about how this would be the first time they wouldn't be in the same school everyday and wondered what they would do-- they always walked home after school, so would Skylar walk to the middle school or would he walk to the elementary school? Even so, they promised they would still be friends and still play together after school. To solidify the promise, Max borrowed Skylar's pocket knife and carved their names into the wood "to make it permanent."

  
        It was such a simpler time. Skylar smiled, thinking about how nice it would be to just go back to being a kid and never have to grow up; she and Max would still be friends, Kendall wouldn't be in Vietnam, Christopher wouldn't be going to Vietnam, and everything would still be copacetic. Everything would be okay. 

  
        Quietly, Lucy approached the gazebo and sat beside her best friend. "What going on with you?" She asked suddenly. 

  
        Skylar jumped, startled out of her daydream and nearly fell off the bench. "Jeez, Luce, make a noise or something, don't just scare me like that." She chuckled. "But, honestly, what isn't going on?" She shook her head sadly and faced her friend. 

  
        "What do you mean?"

  
        "Christopher is going to war--"

  
        "What?" Lucy interrupted. "When? Since when?"

  
        "He just told me today. He ships out in a week." Skylar lamented. "But that's not all. I feel like I, at least partially, pushed Max to leave." She whispered in confession. Lucy stared at her in confusion, but didn't respond. "Did he tell you why we went outside at the bowling alley that night?" Lucy shook her head. "I went out there to yell at him. We got into an argument and I told him I didn't know if I ever wanted to be friends with him again after what happened. He told me we would always be best friends, but I just kept telling him, it's not the same, we aren't the same, we aren't best friends. And I know he left later that night, I saw the car pulling out onto the highway. I just-- I wish I could apologize. He was my best friend and I've missed him." she mumbled wistfully. 

  
        "Skylar, what are you doing this summer? Before you go away to college?" Lucy inquired randomly.

  
        "I don't know; Probably helping Calvin with the shop a little, maybe try to raise a little hell before I leave. Why?"

  
        "How would you like to go to New York with me?" 

  
        "How? Where would we stay? Isn't it expensive--" Skylar asked in rapid-fire succession.

  
        "Don't worry about that. All you have to worry about is packing your clothes and a train ticket. Max and Jude have an apartment in New York and they said I could stay with them. I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I brought a friend."

  
        "Lucy, this is supposed to be about forgetting about Max, not spending the summer with him." she whined. 

  
        "How are you supposed to apologize and be friends again if you forget about him?" Lucy prodded. 

  
        "I don't know Lucy." Skylar bit her lip and thought. On one hand, it would be nice to get out of the town for one last hoorah before college. But at the same time, she would have to spend all that time with Max and share an apartment with him for three months. Also, how would she get her parents' approval? "You know what, let me talk to the wardens and I'll let you know tomorrow. Okay?" 

  
        Lucy grinned widely and squealed. "This will be so much fun! Oh and did I tell you that Daniel's coming home soon? Right when school ends!" Lucy practically jumped with joy. Skylar couldn't help but smile at Lucy and her enthusiasm, because at least someone's life is going good. 

 

* * *

 

 

        After their conversation it seemed like the weeks were creeping by. Skylar didn't mind too much because she was dreading going to New York. She loved the idea of going to the city, but sharing an apartment with Max for three months was not her idea of a good summer. She wished Emily would come too, just to be another barrier between herself and him. She knew sooner or later she would have to face him, but she preferred later.           
        "Skylar!" She heard a voice call from down the hall. As Lucy appeared, skipping, she continued to yell to Skyler, " Daniel's coming home today!" The happiness on her best friend's face was contagious for Skylar, even more so when Emily followed. The three girls were ready for an event, like Daniel's furlough, that was outside their realm of problem-- there was nothing to do with Max, nothing to do with parents, and nothing to do with the jerk who dropped Emily after homecoming. The final bell followed their cheers and they realized they were finally done; high school was finished and they were off to college. Graduation was planned for the next week some time, but in that moment, there was nothing that mattered less. Since the weather had warmed up in the previous month, the girls had developed the habit of riding their bikes home after school, usually stopping off at Skylar's house to leave their bags and then cruising around the neighborhoods. To them, it was just another day of sunshine, happiness, and no cares-- but the car changed everything. 

        The trio had dropped their bags off at the Matthews' house-- as per usual-- and raced their bikes around the sunny streets, going down through Skylar and Lucy's neighborhoods before heading to Emily's. When they entered Emily's neighborhood, the air seemed to shift. Every where else was preparing for summer, with children playing on lawns or filling pools, but here there was an air of sadness. Their high spirits couldn't be damaged though, just because a couple of people weren't happy didn't mean they had to be sad. They rounded the turn to pass Emily's house and wave to her family when they finally saw the black sedan out front. All three slowed to a stop, confused, but Lucy realized first what happened and threw her bike to the ground. As Lucy ran, Emily and Skylar understood the meaning of the car and followed swiftly behind. Simultaneously, Lucy and Emily's mom fell to the ground in tears; Emily aided her mother and Skylar rushed to Lucy's side. There was nothing that any person could say at that point to soften the blow of losing a son, brother, or boyfriend, but they hoped the companionship would help. 

 

* * *

 

        The idea of celebrating graduation and the end of high school seemed meaningless by that time. Daniel's funeral was scheduled for Friday after graduation on Tuesday. All three families had planned a party of sorts to follow the ceremony, but the mood was too heavy to commemorate finishing high school. The girls donned their white dresses, beige flats, and green robes on Tuesday, and come Friday, they traded that in for all black. Emily and her mother had the attention focused on them, and Lucy wasn't free of acknowledgment, but Skylar was willing to fade into the background and allow her best friends their time to wallow in the loss of their brother and boyfriend. It pained her as well, Daniel was a friend to her, but not in the way Lucy and Emily were hurt.

 

        With the heavy feeling of Daniel's death and the dread of New York looming, she leaned into Calvin as he stood behind her. There was a weight on her shoulders that felt like it would never leave. There was a harshness to the thought that Kendall or Christopher could easily have been in Daniel's place when he was killed. She had no clue where they were in the world and no way to find out. With the way the government censored all the letters, she could only have hope that they were sending letters. She would never say anything to Lucy or Emily-- at least not for a very long time-- but she felt almost grateful that it wasn't them, and immediately felt guilty; Daniel was still her friend. She hoped that resolving things with Max might lighten it a bit, but the skeptic in her knew better. She gave it a week before her and Max were at each other's throats and she was on the next train home. She could barely believe her parents agreed to it in the first place.

 

_"Hey Mom, Dad? Are you guys busy?" She called as she entered the house three weeks earlier. When Lucy had mentioned going into New York for three months, Skylar wanted to jump at the opportunity. Sharing an apartment with Max and a bunch of his friends was the kicker, and most likely the ender for her parents allowing her to go-- at least she partially hoped._

 

_"Kitchen, sweetie. I'm getting an early start on dinner." Her mother called from across the house. Skylar tossed her backpack onto the staircase and slinked through the dining room to her mother. "Why did you ask if I was busy, Skylar?"_

 

_"I had a question about summer." Skylar started. She really was't sure how to word this without worrying her mom, so she figured rambling would probably get the  point across. Her mother gestured for her to continue," Lucy has this idea for her and I to take a trip by ourselves. Kind of a way to get a head start on being adults for when we go to college. She has this plan to stay in Manhattan until we're both supposed to ship off to school. I think the trip would be fun, but I'm also worried about the danger of us being in the city on our own--"_

 

_"Skylar, sweetie, that sounds like a fun time. You and Lucy have always had good heads on your shoulders and I'm sure the city won't be a match for you. Where are you planning on staying?"_

 

_"That's the thing: Max is in New York with his friend, Jude. They live in this apartment with a few other friends and Lucy wants to see if we could stay there too.'_

 

_"Max, honey? Really?" Darla Matthews turned away from the stove long enough to give her daughter a seriously concerned look. "Will you two even be able to share a small place like an apartment for three months?"_

 

_Skylar sighed and shrugged. "Lucy hopes so. Personally I'm giving myself a week, tops, before he and I get into a fight that has me taking the train home."_

 

_Darla sighed at her middle daughter. "Skylar, maybe this could be a good trip for you. You get to live in Manhattan for the summer and, who knows, maybe you and Max will figure everything out and be friends again. It'd be good for you to move forward from these issues that you and Max have had over the years. My darling, you know how to be safe and protect yourself. If you were looking for my approval for this trip, I'll give it to you. Now, when is your train supposed to leave? I'll get your ticket for you."_

 

        Her father's approval was a simple agreement with her mother over dinner. In the end, Skylar had no excuse to not go with Lucy to New York, no matter where she turned. The day they were set to leave seemed to have arrived in fast forward. One moment Skylar felt like she was leaving the funeral of someone just a few years older than herself, thankful but guilty it wasn't her brother, and the next she was stood over her suitcase and backpack  filled for three months in New York City. 

 

        "Skylar Brook!" Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs. "Lucy and Mr. Carrigan are here to take you to the train station." Skylar flattened her plaid dress and mentally reviewed everything she had packed. Huffing, she shuffled her backpack onto her shoulders and dragged the suitcase down the stairs. "You know the rules: Be careful and I want at least one phone call every week." Darla smiled and hugged her daughter tight.

 

        "I got it, Mom. I'm sure if I forget, Lucy will remind me. Mrs. Carrigan probably told her the same thing. I have to go, though, you know how Mr. Carrigan is. I love you, Mom. I'll see you in August." Skylar embraced her mom as tight as she could before running out to the Carrigans' car. 

 

        "I'm so excited to see Max, aren't you, Skylar?" Lucy asked as soon as Skylar was in the back seat.

 

        "Yea, Luce, absolutely thrilled." Skylar deadpanned. Before Skylar said anything else, she noticed the tension Mr. Carrigan had, probably at the idea of his oldest daughter being in New York with only her less-than-perfect brother as guidance. Sharing a smile with her friend, the girls figured it would be best to wait until they were on the train to discuss their plans.

 

* * *

 


End file.
